Generation XV
Pokemon HC (or Pokemon XV) is the fifteenth generation of the Pokemon games. Its two versions are Pokemon Proton and Pokemon Electron. These games take place in the Dranto region. This Generation also includes the Diamond and Pearl remakes, which were skipped in Previous Genrations. The are called Pokemon BrightDiamond and Pokemon ClearPearl. Additions *Many new pokemon *New evolutions, pre-evolutions, and mega-evolutions *A new team, Team Flicker *The starters are Drifblo(Drifgust and Drificane), Fleefish(Sharfish and Orcking), and Solist(Sunandle and Flarsol). *Confirmed legendaries are (Positorb, Negitron and Neutrosphere:Charge Trio), (Deathkull, and Shienlyfe:Fate Duo). *Plusle evolves into Plusabbit and is only found in Pokemon Negitive. *Minun evolves into Minmouse and is only fount in Pokemon Positive. Full List of New Pokemon Drifblo - Drifting Pokemon - Grass (Evolves into Drifgust at Lvl. 16) Drifgust - Drifting Pokemon - Grass/Flying (Evolves into Drificane at Lvl. 36) Drificane - Weed Pokemon - Grass/Flying Solist - Sunny Pokemon - Fire (Evolves into Sunandle at Lvl. 16) Sunandle - Sunny Pokemon - Fire/Ghost (Evolves into Flarsol at Lvl. 36) Flarsol - Supernova Pokemon - Fire/Ghost Fleefish - School Pokemon - Water (Evolves into Sharfish at Lvl. 16) Sharfish - Predator Pokemon - Water/Dark (Evolves into Orcking at Lvl. 36) Orcking - Apex Pokemon Water/Dark Secry - Fledgling Pokemon - Normal/Flying Secroan - Secretary Pokemon - Normal/Flying Herotin - Large Heron Pokemon - Water/Flying Kitget - Tiny Cat Pokemon - Normal Purrvel - Serval Pokemon - Normal Feelace - Large Cat Pokemon - Normal/Ice Wirma - Larva Worm Pokemon - Bug Wirmalis - Forming Worm Pokemon - Bug Wirmafly - Life Cycle Pokemon - Bug/Flying Tundrina - Artic Fox Pokemon - Ice Artiwolf - Snow Wolf Pokemon - Ice Egnar - Fire Whale Pokemon - Water/Fire Whalite - Flarepower Pokemon - Water/Fire Cowbalt - Metal Cow Pokemon - Steel/Normal Electrovine - Shocked Cow Pokemon - Electric/Steel Ladilust - Shine Ladybug Pokemon - Bug/Electric Tigatchling - Baby Tiger Pokemon - Normal Tigguri - Young Tiger Pokemon - Fire Tigroaro - Feline King Pokemon - Fire/Dark Spreck - Tiny Bug Pokemon - Bug Antune - Metal Bug Pokemon - Bug/Steel Dinoise - Baby Dinosaur Pokemon - Ground Soundasoar - Loud Dinosaur Pokemon - Ground/Dragon Ameva - Tiny Life Pokemon - Water/Grass Amervius - Tiny Life Pokemon - Water/Grass Infernenza - Virus Pokemon - Fire Flarpox - Virus Pokemon - Fire Meowling - Psycat Pokemon - Psychic Meowgon - Psycat Pokemon - Psychic Meowgre - Monster Cat Pokemon - Psychic/Fightning Klinkey - Metal Key Pokémon - Steel Klinkong - Metal Key Pokémon - Steel Klonkerking - Master Key Pokémon - Steel Jaydee - Chickajay Pokémon - Normal/Flying Rabin - Robven Pokémon - Normal/Flying Flockingbird - Flock Bird Pokémon - Normal/Flying Landortoise - Land Tortoise Pokémon - Ground Groundurtle - Ground Turtle Pokémon - Ground Shadoom - Nightmare Pokémon - Dark Lightope - Daydream Pokémon - Light Flarub - Little Lion Pokemon - Fire Liflane - Eruption Pokemon - Fire/Dark Icicub - Frozen Cub Pokemon - Ice Blizeopard - Snow Leopard Pokemon - Ice/Dark Beetel - Beetle Pokemon - Bug Bugly - Bugger Pokemon - Bug/Flying Poizard - Poisonous Lizard Pokemon - Poison Kimozard - Poisonous Lizard Pokemon - Poison Dragodo - Komodo Pokemon - Poison/Dragon Breezeon - Wind Gust Pokémon - Flying Puncheon - Hard Hit Pokémon - Fighting Stoneon - Rock Solid Pokémon - Rock Eartheon - Rumble Pokémon - Ground Bronzeon - Metallic Pokémon - Steel Waspeon - Buzz Pokémon - Bug Toxiceon - Venom Pokémon - Poison Legendeon - Royal Pokémon - Dragon Haunteon - Spirit Pokemon - Ghost Shineon - Flash Pokemon - Light Grifchick - Little Griffin Pokemon - Light/Dragon Grifilord - Royalty Pokemon - Light/Dragon Porpiwhale - Porpoise Pokemon - Water Whalantic - Deep Sea Pokemon - Water Appilwurm - Fruit Pokemon - Bug/Grass Coonfroot - Fruit Pokemon - Bug/Grass Nutrifly - Nutrition Pokemon - Bug/Flying Sparken - EleFowl Pokemon - Electric/Flying Volthen - EleFowl Pokemon - Electric/Flying(Evolves from Sparken at Lvl. 20 if female) Rooshock - Alarm Pokemon - Electric/Flying(Evolves from Sparken at Lvl. 20 if male) Snaketrify - Petrify Pokemon - Psychic Medusnake - Petrify Pokemon - Psychic/Dark More Coming Soon Full List of New Mega Evolutions Mega Mightyena Mega Meowstic Mega Swellow Mega Xatu Mega Raichu Mega Mew Mega Lapras Mega Articuno Mega Zapdos Mega Moltres Mega Lugia (Psychic type switched with Water type) Mega Ho-Oh Mega Ursaring (Gains Fighting type) Mega Typhlosion (Gains Ground type) Mega Meganium (Gains Light type) Mega Feraligatr (Gains Dark type) Mega HaxorusCategory:Generation